1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna module for a portable device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA) and laptop computers are widely used. Antennas are installed in such portable devices to receive/send wireless signals. Generally, the antennas may receive/send wireless signals of different frequencies (e.g., DCS1800, PCS1900, UMTS2100, etc.), requiring that the antennas be multiband antennas.
However, most multiband antennas have complicated structures and are large, compromising most current portable devices having insufficient space to install the multiband antennas. Even if some miniaturized multiband antennas can be installed in the portable devices, they are difficult to install precisely, and communication quality of the portable devices may be affected.